


【卡带】卡卡西的葬礼（这个是刀

by cicy0606



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kkob - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicy0606/pseuds/cicy0606
Summary: &卡X土&私设时空AU&是刀，刀，刀，重要的事情说三遍。还请避雷





	【卡带】卡卡西的葬礼（这个是刀

“创造宇宙万物的主宰，赐人生命、气息的上帝，拯救人类灵魂的救世主，我们感谢您，赞美您！您的大爱让这位兄弟睡在主的怀抱，享受永远的安息，上帝已经接收了他的灵魂……”

“卡卡西前辈啊——————”

老眼昏花满头白发的牧师拿稿子的手不停地抖动，追悼文刚念叨一半，就有人在外面哀嚎起来，颤颤巍巍摘下老花镜看到前面飞快扑过一个带着橙色旋涡面具的男人，抓着他的手呜哇呜哇的哭出来。

“你死的好惨啊！前辈啊——你死了我怎么办？说好做彼此的天使，前辈怎么舍我而去，呜呜呜呜———阿飞好惨啊————”

“他……在……那边。”老人好心提醒他，颤抖的手指向一旁黑漆漆的棺材。

阿飞听到后，手一扬，老人差点摔倒，“嘭”的一声趴在棺材上嗷嚎大哭。

“阿飞竟然连前辈的最后一面都没见到！让阿飞去陪前辈！既然不能同生，那让我们死同穴吧！”说完抬手就是一掀，把棺材盖掀翻在一旁，阿飞整个人跳进去扒在卡卡西的尸体上不松手。

坐在教堂里一众看热闹的才反应过来，纷纷手忙脚乱的要把阿飞从棺材里拖出来。阿飞又哭又闹，死死把住棺材板，上去好几个人也没把他从棺材里拉出来，场面一度混乱。阿斯玛挥挥手让部下把他抬出教堂，扔到大门外。

阿飞悲悲切切凄凄惨惨捶着大门喊着“我要跟前辈死在一起”，教堂里的人七嘴八舌交头接耳猜测那个“阿飞”的身份，大家都纷纷表示不知道。

红疑问的眼光看向阿斯玛，男人也只是耸耸肩表示不认识。

“该不会是哪里认识的一夜情对象？”

不知道是哪个爱八卦胡说的突然来了这么一句，有牵引后面就有人开始延伸谣言。“炮友”“情夫”“金屋藏那啥”什么的都出来了。

大和皱着眉，回头看着那些不知所谓的贵妇，总有些吃饱喝足没事干的无聊的人对这种淫秽的事情津津乐道。

“别理他们，别忘了我们的计划。”阿斯玛在一旁提醒他。

“可是卡卡西前辈的名声，总不能让他们这么破坏。”

“少年成将，一表人才。卡卡西的桃色新闻就没间断过。”阿斯玛点燃一支烟，慢慢的抽着。

大和点点头，无论别人怎么说，只要他相信前辈是正直的就对了！

 

阿飞在门外装模作样的哭了一会，站起来抹抹并不存在的眼泪就走了。

黑绝突然出现，跟在他的身后，阿飞手往后一扬，扔给他微型采血器，一边走一边说：“人都硬了，只沾到一点，拿回去交给斑，让他自己做鉴定。任务已经完成了，如果有事电话联络。”

“是，带土先生。”

 

带土回到家，脱下袍子和面具，看到躺在沙发上玩着游戏的卡卡西笑的一脸花痴，不屑的切了一声。

自来也大作家的小说火了之后，影视和游戏公司纷纷盯上这个商机，投入大把金钱拍剧及制作游戏。游戏一上市就被一抢而光，好不容易抢到的游戏，卡卡西自然是爱不释手。

带土对此嗤之以鼻，觉得这样的不良游戏只会让废物更废物。

感受到上方的鄙夷眼身，卡卡西不紧不慢的放下游戏机，拿起手机打开视频，并把音量调到最大。

 

“你死了我怎么办？说好做彼此的天使，前辈怎么舍我而去，呜呜呜呜———阿飞好惨啊————

阿飞竟然连前辈的最后一面都没见到！让阿飞去陪前辈！既然不能同生，那让我们死同穴吧！

我要跟前辈死在一起！我要跟前辈死在一起！……”

 

带土刚听到开头就要去抢手机，卡卡西灵活的躲着，后面的话一句不拉的全进了带土的耳朵。

“这、这是哪儿来的！”

“XX视频网，播放量已经到几万了。”

妈的，他都忘记卡卡西算是半个公众人物，在M国影响力虽比不上纲手，但他这一场大闹怕是给自己惹了不少麻烦。

卡卡西拉住带土的手腕一用力，人顺力趴在他身上，两手抱住带土的腰让两人贴的更紧。卡卡西问他：“如果我死了，带土真的会跟我死在一起吗？”

带土看着卡卡西，默不作声，就在银发男人快要放弃听到答案的时候，带土突然对他说：“我不会让你死的。”

卡卡西眉眼笑笑，带土突然吻上了他，四片唇瓣辗转纠缠，探出舌尖舔着卡卡西的嘴唇，被卡卡西张口含住吸进他的口腔，吸吮挑逗着，两人缠缠绵绵的交换彼此的唾液。

带土一边与卡卡西接吻一边解开自己的裤腰带，褪下裤子和内裤，一只手给自己做扩张，另一只拉开卡卡西的裤拉链，掏出紫红色的性器，在他手中不一会儿变得又粗又大。

“呼……呼……进来。”

卡卡西被带土挑拨的欲火焚身，却没有听他的话立马进去，而是两只手都伸到他屁股后面，一起做着扩张。

“啊～别做多余的事，直接进来。”带土头枕在卡卡西的颈窝，直接下命令。

“你会受伤的，我的有多大带土还不知道吗？”用这种撒娇的动作下命令不知道自己有多可爱吗？

“嗯……弄疼我……”带土蹭了蹭卡卡西脖颈，让男人颈窝那里一阵发痒，从肩膀麻痒到心里，再传到全身，下腹一阵阵的热流不断积攒。

阴茎又硬了几分，卡卡西也很想进去，进去带土那个又湿又软让人融化的小穴，可他现在更想看到带土撒娇的样子，生气却又不得不顺着他的样子。

“我可舍不得弄疼带土。”卡卡西笑的眉眼弯了又弯，伸进甬道的手指摸到鼓起的包不停的摁压搔刮着。

“啊～啊啊～～那里……那里不行～”带土紧紧抱住卡卡西的脖子在他的怀里不停的颤栗，嘴里说着不行，下面的小穴却兴奋的吸着卡卡西的手指，并分泌出大量的肠液，卡卡西搅动的时候都能听到“叽咕叽咕”的水声。

“带土，你出水了。”

“闭……闭嘴！”带土报复性的张开口咬住卡卡西的肩膀。

“嘶——”卡卡西倒抽一口凉气，这一咬差点就让他立马要了带土。银发男人平复下内心的骚动，把带土放倒在沙发上，看到了他红红湿润的眼睛，不服气的瞪着他，仿佛在说“就让你赶紧进来啦！”

卡卡西摸着带土的屁股蛋，对他说：“把腿分开。”带土乖乖的把腿分到最开，以为卡卡西会进来，下一秒阴茎突然被含住，照顾后穴的还是手指。可配合着口交的动作，卡卡西不停的对前列腺的地方挤压，带土有种想要尿尿的感觉，又爽又害怕。

带土把分开的腿又合并起来，夹住卡卡西的头，双手推着他的头顶，挣扎着要他起来。

“卡卡西……你住手住手，这样会出来的！啊～”卡卡西突然吸吮让带土全身紧绷，哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来，瘫软在沙发上。

卡卡西吐出疲软的性器，同时也抽出手指，敏感的肠壁被摩擦到也抽搐起来，带土微微的颤抖着。

白皙修长的手指掂了掂带土的囊袋，评价道：“还挺有分量的，今天射5次绝对没问题。”

“你……”带土气结，每次他想速战速决，卡卡西总是会耍出各种花样，让自己和他缠在一起没完没了。

“别生气，接下来听带土的，我要开动了～”分开带土的腿根，卡卡西看着带土的脸慢慢推了进去，带土紧皱着眉头抓紧卡卡西的胳膊，一脸享受的样子。进到一半，卡卡西突然用力，一口气插到底。

带土突然张大眼睛，眼里鼓出两包泪，张大了嘴巴却发不出一点声音了。

卡卡西爱极了带土不受控制的表情，因为这一切都是他造成的。

“今天是我的葬礼呢，带土去大闹了一场有没有哭？让我看一看带土哭的样子吧。”卡卡西靠近带土的脸，却只看到一副硬把眼泪憋回去的倔强表情。

“嘛，那就让我把带土干哭吧。”

 

“啊～啊啊～啊～不要～停～啊～啊～～啊～哈啊～快～啊啊～”

“带土说什么？不要停？好，听你的！”粗大的阴茎不停歇的摩擦刺激柔软敏感的肠壁，汁水不断从穴口带出，每次肉棒的抽出都要外翻出红艳艳的肠肉，如果再做下去，带土要怀疑自己会脱肛。

带土喜欢和卡卡西猛浪的做爱，可他却接受不了每次有感觉都止不住流出生理泪水，最后却又自己都分不清是生理还是真的哭了。

总之在卡卡西面前这样很丢脸。

他会不会像以前那样嘲笑他是个不争气的哭包，带土一直很介意这件事。

带土不停的用指甲挠着卡卡西的后背，一道道的指痕在白皙有力的背部留下痕迹，泛出红色的血珠。

后背吃痛，让卡卡西更兴奋，如同吃下催情剂一般紧紧抓着带土的屁股猛操着小穴。

“不～太深～哈啊～啊……”

正是做的最激烈的时候，带土突然卡住了声音，只能张大嘴巴无声的抽泣。

带土少年时声带受过伤，到了变声期也没有发育好，所以声音有点哑哑的。今天在葬礼上哀嚎了那么久，声带早已承受不住，所以做爱的时候很容易失声。

卡卡西看到带土如此可怜兮兮的样子，想心软放过他，轻轻去吻他的嘴唇和眼睛，放慢速度慢慢的抱他。

可不止为何，带土看起来越可怜越想让人去狠狠地蹂躏、欺负，让他哭的更惨。强硬霸道如他，可一旦被压在身下在怀里不停地颤抖，就让人无法停止施虐欲。

卡卡西的视线让带土羞愤欲死，连忙用手捂住自己的脸。

他很丑，半边脸全是伤疤的他真的很丑，而且哭起来就会更丑了。

卡卡西掰开带土的手，压住手腕在带土的头顶，“让我看看你的脸。”

语气越温柔，带土哭的越厉害，呜咽着不停地抽搐。卡卡西轻轻吻上他的眼角，带土咬住下唇射了出来。

作为受的一方都不被允许有休息的时间，带土刚射就被卡卡西抱起坐在他的性器上，不间断的抽插变得更敏感的后穴。带土紧紧抱着卡卡西的脖子，不被他看见终于放肆的哭了出来，大股大股的眼泪不停地流，滴在卡卡西后背的伤口。一边哭一边扭着腰吃进卡卡西的肉棒。

“带土，你好棒！好紧，屁股要去了吗？等我一起。”卡卡西掰开带土的胳膊，看到早已不成样子的带土，心脏随着动作跳动的不停，咬上小巧的奶头，轻扯吸吮，下面的肉更紧了一分。

卡卡西含住乳头重重的一吸，带土绷紧了身体，屁股处的肌肉收到最紧，甬道里面的壁肉不停抽搐，最大程度的绞紧卡卡西的阴茎。卡卡西掐住带土的屁股肉插到最深处，中出在带土的肚子里。

 

平复下来后，卡卡西才感觉到后背火辣辣的疼，被带土挠破皮的地方，沾到眼泪和汗水，让卡卡西觉得又疼又痒。

带土起身离开找水喝，做了几次发声练习才回复正常的声音。这时手机突然响起，来电显示“黑绝”，带土给卡卡西示意一个眼神，打开扬声器接了电话。

“带土先生，DNA检测对比出来了，是旗木卡卡西本人。斑先生说可以进行下一步，具体事宜他会亲自和你说，今晚9点见面，地址会发到您的手机上。”

“好，知道了。”

卡卡西听到后，起身穿衣，拿出茶几下面的狙击枪，检查子弹和撞针。

看到带土呆呆的站在原地，放下枪械，走过去揽上他的腰，问：“怎么？让你背叛斑后悔了？”

“没有。”

“那你在想什么？”是在犹豫吗？可他知道带土虽重感情却从不心软，一旦决定的事情就会执行到底。

带土还是没有动，眼神变得无光，慢慢的回答卡卡西，“我只是在想，为什么斑会选我。如果不是我，琳不会死，我们还会像以前那样争吵，也许现在会为了谁娶琳而大动干戈，可是……一切都回不去了……”

“可你现在为了鸣人还是选择背叛了他。”卡卡西收紧抱住带土腰的胳膊。为什么带土的心里一直没有他，总是因别人摆弄自己的命运，可他卡卡西的存在却也无法影响带土的生命轨迹，哪怕带土会说一句“想跟你在一起”，卡卡西也会开心的不得了。

“这是我必须要赎的罪。”带土轻握住卡卡西的胳膊，“卡卡西，我想拜托你一件事。这件事结束后，可不可以带我回去？我想回去……”

带土的话让卡卡西心狠狠的揪在一起，他紧紧的抱住这个从没有把他放在心上的男人，什么话都没有说。

即使带土回去，还能活吗？

 

卡卡西站在距离带土他们所在的包厢1000米处架好狙击，从瞄准镜里观察带土的一举一动。

他在等带土的信号，也私心想多看看他。卡卡西看到带土要发出信号时，准备好瞄准斑，却看到带土突然放下手，走到窗前拉上窗帘。

不好的预感油然而生，卡卡西即刻拨通大和的电话下命令：“立即执行B计划！”那头的大和一头雾水，但还是听从上级的命令，立即调出爆破小组赶去目的地。

“B计划”并不是之前设定好的作战方案，而是他们在第七队时用的暗语。

卡卡西迅速收拾起枪械，从安全通道一路跳到楼下，骑上机车狂奔而去。

希望不是他想的那样，带土想和斑同归于尽。

卡卡西从没有感觉到一千米的距离竟然如此远，到了楼下把车往一边一扔，还没有走进“嘭”的一声巨响，大股的气流把他震飞。

那一刻大地都在颤抖。

 

“愿上帝宽恕你，如同你宽恕他人，人来之于尘土，而归之于尘土，愿你的灵魂在天堂安息吧,阿门。”

牧师念完追悼词，在胸前划了一个十字。卡卡西看着尘土一点点盖起黑漆漆的棺材，仿佛一切都在做梦。

后背新结的伤疤还又疼又痒，那个人怎么会躺在里面呢？

卡卡西有些恍惚，他突然不知道参加的是谁的葬礼，想离开这个地方。

大和见到卡卡西转身走开，也跟在他身后，并叫住了他，“前辈，这是我们在宇智波带土的住处搜到的，锁在最底下的抽屉里的。大概是给你的。”

卡卡西盯着着大和手中的信封，没有接也没有说话。

大和继续说：“只有那层抽屉被锁上了，而且只有这封信。”

卡卡西默默接过信，折起放在口袋里，一脸默然的离开了。

 

卡卡西回到家，躺在床上，盯着天花板发了许久的呆，才慢腾腾的摸出信。信封上什么都没写，也没有封，卡卡西拿出展开，完整的一张信纸上，端端正正的只写了几个字：

 

谢谢你

 

顿时泪如雨下。

卡卡西终于知道带土永远不在了。

带土对他说，他想回来，是想回到过去。可他知道永远都回不去了，他做的一切无论怎么弥补都难赎其罪，只要带土还活着，也只有死路一条。

可带土却不知道，他最残忍的是总是毫无预兆的把他独自留在世上，让卡卡西连最后一点的心安理得都没有。

卡卡西幻想着带土坐在桌子前，是用什么样的心情和模样写下这封信。也许他思考了好久，也许满地都是纸团，写了一张又一张……

也许，决定了自己的结局后，写下一直想对他说的话。

是我该谢谢你。

卡卡西用手指轻轻划过纸上的字。

 

“带土，我百年之后，该去怎么见你呢？”

 

end


End file.
